


Nobody Can Be Blamed

by Bling_Art



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hero visits a grave, How do I even tag this um, I dunno how to fit Aubrey into this so she just isn’t there, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like little bitches, after the good end, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Hero stands over her grave.He wants to blame someone.Anyone.But she wouldn’t want that, would she?
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), can be platonic too if u wanna see it that way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Nobody Can Be Blamed

Hero never visited her grave. Not once. It used hurt too much, knowing that she’s buried under a gravestone, and he didn’t do anything to realize she was going to end her own life. He knows differently now, how it isn’t really his fault. He wants to scold his past self for the blame, the times he neglected his health, the time he screamed at Kel, the times he dreamed about joining her, and much more.

Hero wants to blame someone, and there are plenty of people he could easily blame for her death. Sunny, Basil, Mari’s entire family(including their cat), Hero himself, and maybe even a shadow over someone’s shoulder is to blame for the accident.But there’s no one he can truly blame for her falling down the stairs. It’s not fair to blame Sunny or Basil, because it was an accident and they panicked and hung her and never shared what happened because they were twelve and scared and it’s just not fair.

Hero sets down a flower he bought from Fix-It. None of the flowers in their old hangout were good enough, they got trampled by a bunch of scooters, and Hero wanted only the best flowers to be left at her grave. It’s well the worth 2 dollars anyways.

He stands over the grave for a while, reading her gravestone over and over until the words are engraved in his mind and he can see them when he closes his eyes. “OUR DEAREST MARI” is how it starts. Hero knows what the word “our” means. He knows it’s the correct word to use because Mari was everyone’s friend, practically a big sister. Hero even faintly remembers the bread twins admiring her. He forces his brain to remember it as “our” instead of “Hero’s”.

“THE SUN SHINED BRIGHTER WHEN SHE WAS HERE” That line was almost comedic. Back before the accident, Sunny left the house. He used to smile, and so did Hero. Mari was like the sun to Sunny, and Hero thought of her the same way. The sun, huh. That might explain why the sunlight perfectly hits her grave and her grave alone.

Hero says his goodbyes to Mari’s grave. Hero hasn’t changed a bit, he’s just older, more sentimental, and a more scared of spiders. That’s all that’s changed in his opinion. But that’s alright. Kel was right back then, that Mari wouldn’t want Hero to be like this. To cling onto the past and blame himself.

It’ll take a while, but Hero won’t blame himself for it. For Mari’s sake. 


End file.
